I'm gonna get you drenched
by singledimple
Summary: James decides to get things a little heated with you.


"Fuck!" James moaned as his lips collide with yours. You whimper as his knees land either side of yours on the couch, rolling the noise down your body, your body sliding down into his thigh, the pressure slightly giving you a tingling sensation across your hips and in the back of your legs. James continued kissing your lips, tugging at the wet flesh.

"I bet I can make your insides drenched" he moans into your mouth. He begins kissing a path of chilli hot kisses down your throat, onto your chest, his luscious hair. James begins to unbutton the fabric of your plaid shirt, falling open easily. He tells you to sit up, his voice husky, as he leans on his muscular calves. You do so, your face centimetres from his, his hands quickly tearing the fabric from your body.

As it falls off your body, and onto the ground below, his eyes flicker to your chest, his breath quickening. He slides backwards, giving a longer shot of the show to your chest. He lunges forward with a growl, his eyes full of lust, and one hand on your left breast, the other in your hair. His erection is pressuring on your shorts, and you crave it so badly that it actually hurts. He doesn't notice the latch at the front, keeping your bra closed. He finds where her path of kisses ended, his eyes flickering to each of your breasts, what he aimed for barely hidden by an all lace, black bra. He removed his left hand from your hair and pulls it down to your bra. While he kisses over your chest, over and over, tugging at the skin, he painfully slowly curls her fingers into the tip of your bra, tilting the fabric up a small amount, just enough to bury his fingers in your bra, to the centre. He draws little shapes all over your nipple, feeling it change, and he begins to turn the bra over, or at least get his groping hands in the cups of your bra.

He grabs a fist full in each hand, extending and curling his fingers, massaging your breasts. He starts kissing down your stomach, his stomach lying to your crotch, purposefully putting more pressure down, for him and your satisfaction. You moan, lifting your chest to put more of your breasts in his hands.

As James makes it to your shorts, he removes his hands, mumbling that the button needs to be undone for him to get you undone. He undoes the button, throwing his hands onto your stomach, clawing at your skin, leaving scratch marks and frayed skin.

He grabs hold of the zipper with his teeth, pulling it down, shoving your denim shorts to your feet. He grasps the hands that are on his shoulders, digging into the skin, and puts them on your breasts, and makes you massage them yourself. He watches gob smacked. His erection fully obvious and bulging, you lift a hand from one breast and lightly run your hand over the denim fabric that hides it, just enough for him to feel. He groans loudly, his eyes drifting backwards.

He leans forward, towards your panties - wet and waiting to be removed. He breathes into the wet fabric "That's cheating, but fuck, I'll allow it, Alexa". You lift your hips into his face, his tongue trying to force through the fabric. He decides on pulling the fabric down, looking at your haven. He breathes "Gorgeous" as he pushes your knees apart, diving his head. He slides his hands up your legs to your hips, and grips them tight. He firstly, licks a ring around you, bringing in your flavors. All you feel is a wave of ecstasy run over you, rushing through your veins. You bring the hand back to your breasts, and you fondle with them while he works his magic, despite the fact he isn't watching. He then licks up and down your folds, moaning. After,, he begins to sing into you. He's singing, actually singing into your body. You can't focus on the tune, though, because vibrations are running through your body every other second. He unexpectedly thrusts his tongue into you, curling it, hitting you right where you want. He pulls his tongue out, lick you twice more, before he reaches to your bra, finally seeing the latch. He undoes it, hastily. James opens his mouth wide, and dives a bite over your nipple and half your boob - the boy has a big mouth! He flicks his tongue over it, biting almost painfully hard, while the other breast has his hand, clawing and flicking over it.

"I love y-Fuck!," you moan, reaching your high. You go half-lidded, riding out the high, before collapsing back onto the sofa. You pant, James slowly stopping. He crawls up to your face, kissing your lips.

"I told you I could" He winks.


End file.
